


Together, or Not at All

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy boys, just fluff this time, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan flashes back to the day Phil asked him to co-host the radio show with him.





	Together, or Not at All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just fluff for today, sorry! I was inspired by someone mentioning all the things Phil has done for Dan and how he's not really recognized for caring for Dan as not as Dan cares for him.   
> This by no means actually occurred. This is just my interpretation of what went down.  
> Enjoy!

“I’ll be right back.” Dan Howell said over his shoulder to Phil Lester as he entered the health food store just off the busy street in London. 

Phil merely gave a hum of acknowledgement as he dialed his phone to return a call from a producer. 

Dan perused the aisles, looking for a new hypoallergenic soap. His favorite had been discontinued and he was running low. 

Dan caught sight of Phil in the shop window, still on his phone. He stopped to admire the sight of Phil, his brow furrowed in concentration and his lips moving as he apparently negotiated with the businessman on the other end of the line.

Despite Phil’s jokey personality, he actually had a good head for business. Granted, he had to use a calculator when he was looking over bills and whatnot, but Phil was good at talking to stuffy-headed people in suits. After all, it was what got Phil chosen for the radio show at BBC One. Dan hadn’t really seen Phil’s power in action until one fateful night in Manchester.

This was back when he was dropping out of university. His spirits were low and he felt as if his life had dead-ended. When he thought of his future, he felt nothing but despair as he imagined himself homeless in a dark alley somewhere, starving and cold. 

His ears had picked up Phil’s voice just outside his room, where Dan lay curled in a ball of self-pity and tears.

“Hello, this is Phil Lester. May I speak to Mr. McGuffin, please? Yes, I’ll hold.”

Phil’s voice gradually faded as he continued down the hallway towards the living room. Dan, curiosity overpowering his depressed state, got up from his bed and pressed his ear to the door. Phil was muffled, but Dan could still hear him distinctly. 

“Hi, Ted. It’s Phil.”-pause-“Yes, I’m all set to start in May.”

Dan’s stomach sank. In all his fretting over university, he almost completely forgot that Phil had scored a radio show in London and had planned to move next month. He suddenly felt like a proper dickhead. The love of his life had scored the job he’d been yearning for for a while and Dan had been too wrapped up in his own misery to celebrate with him.

Then, his heart froze. Phil was moving and they lived together. What would happen to Dan? He would never get in the way of Phil pursuing his dreams. He also didn’t expect Phil to drag him along. He was jobless and apparently going nowhere in life. He was extra baggage.

His thoughts were interrupted by Phil’s voice. He opened the door a crack to listen better.

“You see, I like the concept of the show, but I wanted to make some changes”-pause-“Yes, I realize this is last minute, but circumstances have changed. I’d like to do the show with someone, to make it a duo hosting.”-long pause-“I appreciate your recommendations, but I already had someone in mind. Have you ever heard of danisnotonfire?”

Dan nearly stopped breathing, listening more intently that he’s ever had in his life.

“His following on Youtube is the same amount as mine.”-pause-“Yes, I realize we’re both unknown to radio, and it would increase the longevity of this show if we brought on a well-known radio celebrity to co-host with me. But, you don’t understand. If there’s no Dan, there’s no me. No me, no show.”

Dan’s stomach had erupted in giddiness. Phil was willing to risk his dream job for Dan? He honestly loved this man.

“No.”-pause-“He gets the same pay as me.” 

The rest of the conversation was mainly salary negotiations but Dan’s working brain drowned that out. He got up and did a happy little jig before collapsing on his bed with a breathless giggle. Phil wanted him! Phil didn’t want to leave him behind! In that moment, Dan felt so giddy and happy, he was floating. 

A knock sounded on his door. 

“Come in!” Dan said, his joy evident in his voice.

Phil walked in.

“Hey, sounds like you’re feeling better.”

“Oh, I am.” Dan said as he bound across the room and kissed Phil softly.

Phil laughed. “Well, good to hear. Want to have lunch? I have a little business proposition for you we need to discuss.”

That was the day Phil asked him if he wanted to co-host the radio show and Dan’s life had changed. They had moved to London together and expanded their profiles, leading to TATINOF and many other projects for them together and separately. Dan couldn’t be happier.

Dan was startled from his reminiscing as another customer jostled him when they walked past. Looking around, Dan realized he had been standing in the middle of the aisle for a good five minutes, just staring out the window at his boyfriend. He sheepishly chose some soap and paid for it.

Phil had finished his call and was playing with his phone when Dan joined him on the pavement. 

“That was not ‘right back’” chided Phil, grabbing the shopping bag to hook over his arm with all the other bags from their excursions to other stores.

“I had to choose right, Phil. You know how sensitive my skin is.” Dan shot back, but he was grinning.

Phil just shook his head, smiling back at Dan, and then they walked up the street towards home.

Together.


End file.
